Disney Warrior: Marvel Alliance
by Dan man
Summary: Disney Warrior is property of jedimickey. What happens when Alex teams with the biggest heroes and anti-heroes in Marvel against the biggest villains in Marvel? Especially when one particular one crosses his path. Guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Recruiting

**Disney Warrior**

**Marvel Alliance**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Alex is owned by jedimickey. The people at Disney own Ariel, Jack Sparrow, Maleficent, Stitch, Iago, Jim Hawkins (the Disney counterpart; the original Jim Hawkins is owned by who ever is in charge of Robert Louis Stevenson's works), and Princess Eilonwy (Disney counterpart; original Princess Eilonwy is owned by whoever is in charge of Lloyd Alexander's works). The rest of the characters in this story belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee._**

**Chapter 1**

**Recruiting**

What started as a day of Alex spending time with his friends suddenly became the start of another adventure. Startled, he and his six friends found themselves looking around what looked like a modern-day board room, which was unusual for his friends since they came from a world that was more medieval. In that world, Alex was called the Disney Warrior, a hero who had saved the world, and a few others, from great evil.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" said Alex's best friend, the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow.

"I have no idea," said Ariel, a red-haired mermaid princess whom Alex accidentally turned into a human. Over the course of their adventures, they fell in love.

Alex just shrugged. "Heh. You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

He looked over to see the rest of his friends, Jim Hawkins, Princess Eilonwy, a small blue dog-like creature named Stitch, and a red parrot named Iago gazing out a nearby window at a large city covered in skyscrapers.

"Something tells me we ain't in Kansas anymore, Toto," Iago muttered to Stitch.

"Where exactly are we and how'd we get here?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"Stark tower, Manhattan," came a gruff voice. They looked to see a tall man in a blue and white bodysuit walk in. An eye patch covered his left eye. "You were brought here by an inter-dimensional teleportation transport, Stark Industries design. We had you teleported here because I wanted a private chat with you."

"And you are?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Colonel Nick Fury, head of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

Fury weakly chuckled at everyone's dumbstruck look.

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D."

They heard the door open and a bald man in a business suit came in by a wheelchair.

"This is my good friend Professor Charles Xavier," Fury introduced.

"How do you do?" Xavier asked.

Fury continued. "The two of us, along with Stark Industries, formed the Ultimate Alliance, an organization of unique individuals with a common goal: defending the innocent from evil. Much like yourself, Disney Warrior."

"So you've heard of me, eh?" Alex spoke with pride. "So why exactly have we been brought here."

"First, let me tell you what you're up against," Fury said as he took out a remote control and pushed a button. A large screen lowered from the ceiling. "About a year ago, we've learned about an association called 'The Doom Society'. It's a crime syndicate run by a board of five directors."

He pushed another button and the screen showed a man wearing a sinister-looking metal mask underneath a dark green robe.

"That's interesting," Jack commented, as he wasn't used to such technology.

"This is the head of the society: Dr. Victor von Doom. A brilliant but demented man of science who was driven mad when one of his experiments failed and disfigured his face."

"Oh! So that's what's with the mask," Iago interrupted.

Fury ignored the bird and pushed another button revealing a huge bald man who had a face that disgusted Alex.

"Wilson Fisk, Doom Society's biggest donator. And in more ways then one," Fury explained. "Towards the public, he's a well respected businessman. But in secret, he's a powerful crime lord we affectionately refer to as the Kingpin."

Another picture came to the screen. This one was of a man wearing a strange-looking helmet.

This time, Charles Xavier described the man on the screen. "Erik Lehnsherr. A mutant, meaning when he was born he was genetically altered, giving him abilities that make him much different then most human beings. In his case, the ability to manipulate magnetism, earning him the nickname 'Magneto'. Since mutants are normally frowned upon by humans, Magneto seeks to overthrow humanity and managed to bring other mutants to his cause."

The screen then showed a dark haired man.

"Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp. It was his people who have manufactured Doom's weapons and technology, while Fisk recruited several criminals with superhuman abilities. Once they got Magneto, he brought his 'Brotherhood of Mutants' to the cause of the Doom Society. When we learned of their activities, we started the Ultimate Alliance to counter them."

"Wait a minute," Jim spoke up. "You said there were five."

Fury's face was suddenly grave. "The fifth director we've only recently learned about."

He pressed a button and a face that Alex recognized all too well appeared.

"Maleficent!"

"I believe no description of her is necessary for you. Many members of the Ultimate Alliance are familiar with most of the scum in the Doom Society, but this Maleficent is new to us. We did some reading and learned that you've exchanged punches with her."

"And your sources were correct," Alex said to him with pride.

"That's why we need your help. We need to take down the Doom Society, and that means we have to defeat this Maleficent. So? Are you with us?"

Alex thought hard about this. After all, he was never one to turn down a challenge. Especially one where he had a shot at Maleficent.

Then he looked over at his friends.

"What about my friends?"

"They were brought here by accident, but we can send them back…"

"No!" Ariel interrupted. "I'm not going home without Alex."

"Same goes for the rest of us," Jack interjected.

Iago would've protested had Stitch not held his beak shut.

"Very well then," Fury said as he nodded. "You're welcome to stay here at Headquarters. The professor will show the six of you to your rooms."

"Follow me," Professor Xavier said to them as he directed his wheelchair out the door. The others obliged while Alex and Ariel stayed in the room with Fury. Ariel flung her arms around Alex

"Please be okay," Ariel said to him.

"I'll come back and tell you what's up."

Ariel pulled back and smiled before following the rest of them. Alex turned to see Fury give a crooked smile.

"You have anyone like that?" Alex asked him.

"Did. Ancient history."

Alex didn't question him further. Instead he remained silent as the colonel typed in a code on a nearby wall panel. The wall lifted up, revealing an entrance. As Alex entered, he gawked in amazement.

Fury stood next to him. "Meet your teammates."

**AN: Since this story didn't get any reviews in X-overs, I thought I'd try posting it in Disney.**

**So? What do you think so far? I'm sure there's a lot of people who are bigger Marvel fans than I am, so I'm open for any suggestions they might have. So please R&R!**

**And thank you, jedimickey, for giving me permission to write this. You rock, man!**


	2. The Ultimate Alliance

The Ultimate Alliance

What Alex saw was incredible. There were so many people fighting these large robots. One, who wore a blue outfit with red and white stripes in the middle and a white star on his chest, blocked several lasers with his shield before throwing it like a discus and decapitating the robot. Alex looked over to see a man shooting the robots with lasers, from his eyes. One man stretched his entire body and wrapped it around a robot, leaving it open for a large man made of rock to pummel it.

Alex then noticed that one of those robots managed to shoot down a girl, who had shoulder-length brown hair with a white stripe. Alex was about to go down and help her, when he heard a new voice come.

"Don't be alarmed. Those lasers only sting. These are training robots. I designed them myself."

A man with a black beard walked over to them. He wore a lab coat over a plaid shirt and jeans. Alex noticed on his chest was a small circle which glowed like a light bulb and he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"This is Tony Stark," Fury introduced. "Head of Stark Industries. He's our main man in weapons and technology. He helps out in other ways, but we'll get to that later." He chuckled at this, which caused Alex to wonder what else Stark did there.

"And don't worry about Rogue," Fury added. "She's more than a match for these tin cans."

Alex looked back to see that girl that was shot earlier recovered and, as though she had super-human strength, flipped that robot over and when it landed on its back, she pummeled it.

"That's no way ta treat a lady, sugah," Rogue said with a southern belle accent.

Alex just watched in amazement at everyone else fight.

"Didn't know we were accepting internships," came a gruff voice that had a rude tone in it. Alex looked to his left to see a man in a black leather jacket over a white shirt and jeans. His black hair was untamed and it looked like he hadn't shaved in months.

"Alex, meet James Howlett, AKA Wolverine. James, this is Alex. He just got accepted in the club."

Alex held out his hand to him, but he just sneered.

"First off: I go by Logan. Second: Stay out of my way, Short Round."

Logan rudely walked past and Alex just stared.

"Is that why they call you Wolverine? Your bad attitude?"

All of a sudden, as Logan's left hand formed a fist, three long, metal claws tore through the flesh between his knuckles.

"And three: never get on my mean side."

Alex cringed as Logan's claws suddenly retracted and he walked away.

"Boy does he need a hug."

Alex looked up to see someone hanging upside down over him by a thick web-like substance clinging to the ceiling. He wore a blue and red outfit with markings that looked like a spider web. His red mask had similar designs and large white eyes.

"And you are?" Alex asked.

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. And you must be the kid they say has beaten the wicked witch."

Alex smirked. "Your Friendly Neighborhood Disney Warrior."

All of a sudden, a red light flashed as an alarm blared. Everyone stopped, even the robots, as they paid attention to what was going on.

Fury turned on the communicator on his glove.

"Danvers. What's up?"

"There's activity in South-east Manhattan," a woman's voice was heard from the communicator.

"Can you give us a visual?"

Everyone looked to a nearby wall, which suddenly showed three extremely unusual men tearing up the neighborhood.

"Scorpion, Avalanche, and Sandman," Fury observed out loud. Then he looked towards Alex. "Congratulations, kid. Your first assignment."

Alex cracked a grin. "Finally, some action. I'm all ready for this."

"We'll see. Logan! Spidey! Go with Junior, here. Give you two a chance to get to know him."

"Sure thing, sir," Spider-Man replied with a salute as Logan growled while shoving past them.

As they watched the two walk past them, Fury looked back and Alex and winked.

"Go get 'em, tiger. We're countin' on ya."

Alex nodded before rushing up to the two heroes. They took an elevator to what seemed like a hanger. There Alex's eyes caught a huge black jet.

"The Blackbird," Spider-Man explained. "Compliments of the X-Men. If we're gonna fight the baddest of the bad, gotta do it with style."

They boarded the Blackbird and strapped themselves in the cockpit, where Spider-Man took the pilot's seat. Once the hanger's door opened, the jet shot off, and Alex was thrown back in his seat.

Once the Blackbird started to slow down, Logan got up. Alex looked to see where he was headed, but Spider-Man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Better not look. Trust me. I looked and it was the most horrible thing I ever saw."

"Do you ever shut up, wall-crawler?" Logan shot as he opened a locker and took off his jacket.

Alex decided to take Spider-Man's advice and look in front of him instead.

"So…anything I need to know?"

Spider-Man turned on a screen on the panel. It showed one of the three men he saw earlier. This one wore a green suit and had a tail with a blade attached to it.

"Scorpion. Watch out for his tail. Not only is that blade sharp, but it shots out acid."

Alex cringed. "Yikes."

The screen then showed a man in a silver armored suit and a helmet covering the top half of his face.

"Avalanche emits seismic waves at will. He can be beaten if you can get close enough."

Then the screen showed a big man in a green striped shirt and brown cargo pants.

"He's called Sandman because his whole body made of sand, so if you manage to cut through him, he'll be able to reform. Not only that, but he can reshape his limbs to make powerful weapons and he can create sandstorms."

Alex nodded in understanding. "That one sounds like a real challenge."

"Yeah, yeah," Wolverine grumbled from the back. "One's a bug, one likes to cause earthquakes, and the third's a walking sandbox. Big deal."

They looked behind them to see Logan had changed into a yellow and blue outfit. After putting on a yellow mask with blue pointed ears, he went over to a large black motorcycle.

"Nice bike," Alex said. "When do I get one?"

"When you grow up!" Wolverine yelled as he started the engine. "Lower the ramp, Spidey!"

"Hmmph. Would it kill you to say 'please'?"

Spider-Man pulled down a lever and Alex felt glad to be wearing a seatbelt as the cargo ramp lowered and the motorcycle Wolverine was on shot off, its rider laughing. After a perfect touchdown, Wolverine made a quick U-turn and drove in the direction of the Blackbird.

"Show-off," Alex and Spider-Man grumbled at the same time. Spider-Man then lowered the Blackbird in the street.

"Thank you for flying Blackbird for all your travel needs. Please remained seated until the Jet has come to a complete stop. Ready, kiddo?"

"I was born ready."

**AN: Please R&R. I'd really like some reviews and some helpful ideas would be nice too.**


	3. Three On Three

**Three on Three**

Avalanche shot out his hand and the whole building, which everyone had already evacuated, began to crumble. He, Sandman, and Scorpion went over to the ruins and began gathering the jewelry they could uncover.

"I don't know what Doc Doom wants with all this stuff," Scorpion commented, "but nothing like scaring all the civilians."

"You said it, green man," Sandman commented.

Scorpion was about to pick up a huge sapphire, when a sneaker suddenly covered it. He looked up to see Alex standing there.

"You guys are gonna have to pay for that. Will that be cash or credit?"

And with that, he kicked Scorpion in the face. Sandman and Avalanche looked to see what the commotion was about.

"You little punk!" Scorpion growled as he rubbed where Alex kicked him. "I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!"

His tail was ready to strike, but a spider's thread suddenly shot out from behind and pulled it back. And they looked to see Spider-Man holding the end of the thread.

"Hey Scorpy, you shouldn't go around stinging kids, you know."

"Spider-Man!" Sandman shouted.

"What's this?" Avalanche sneered as he looked over at Alex. "Fury's so desperate he's hiring kids?"

"No, he just wanted the best," Alex replied with a cheeky tone as he pulled out his sword. "And he got 'em."

Scorpion shouted as he yanked his tail free and shot a stream of acid in Alex's direction. He fortunately dodged out of the way, but suddenly had to block the blade on Scorpion's tail with his sword.

The flesh on Sandman's fist suddenly vanished and was replaced with a sand-made fist, which grew huge and almost hit Spider-Man, had he not jumped out of the way and was clinging to a nearby wall, with only his hands and feet. Avalanche slammed his foot to the ground and the wall began to shake.

"Oops," Spider-Man mumbled as the wall suddenly crumbled. Once he dug out of the rubble, he suddenly felt Avalanche yank him by the front of his suit then punch him.

Alex kept blocking Scorpion's bladed tail, but didn't see the man himself grab him and held his arms in his tight grip. Alex struggled to break loose, but to no avail.

"Stop squirmin'! Can't stand a sore loser!"

The bladed tail rose over Alex's head, ready to strike. A reflex, Alex kicked Scorpion in the shin. After screaming in pain, Scorpion let go of Alex, but his tail smacked him over to Sandman. The villain looked down and grinned evilly. He held his hands together and they formed a massive hammer, which he held over his head, ready to smash Alex.

All of a sudden, he was distracted by the sound of a motorcycle engine roaring in their direction. Wolverine shot of his bike and extended his claws at Sandman, cutting him in half.

But both halves retracted together as though each sand particle was magnetically attracted to each other.

"Nice try, pal," Sandman jeered. "But I aint easy to cut."

His hands formed into a hammer again, this time they were aimed at Wolverine. But he shot his fist at it and it disintegrated into sand particles, which were reformed into his hands.

"Nice try, Beach boy. But I aint easy to break."

His claws extended from both fists and the two fought each other. Alex was about to go and help but Scorpion's tail smashed into the ground in front of him. Scorpion tried to hit him as he advanced towards him. Alex kept dodging it, but was getting backed into a wall.

Spider-Man was thrown to the other side of that same wall. He shook the pain out of his head as he saw Avalanche advance towards him.

Wolverine kept slashing his claws at Sandman until he eventually punched him away. He was about to go to him and damage him further, but for some reason his feet wouldn't move. He looked down to see all the sand he slashed had covered his feet. As Sandman laughed at Wolverine's predicament, the sand began to rise higher, despite Wolverine's struggles to break free.

Alex finally found his back to the wall and with no way to dodge the upcoming blow from the snickering Scorpion in front of him. He looked down at the sword in his hands and he had a plan.

He just needed the timing to be perfect.

Scorpion shot his tail in the direction of Alex's face, but just as it was only inches away, Alex shot his sword up and the blade cut through the tail and was then pinned to the wall above Alex.

As Scorpion struggled to get his tail free, Alex snickered.

"Heh. Never played "Pin the Tail on the Scorpy" before."

On the other side of the wall, Spider-Man shot out a stream of webbing from his palm, which covered Avalanche's face. As it hit him, he accidentally sent out another seismic wave which shook up the wall. Spider-Man jumped out of the way, leaving Avalanche under the crumbling wall struggling to get the web out of his eyes. Alex also noticed the wall shaking and ran off, with Scorpion still pinned. Both Spider-Man and Alex watched as the villains were buried underneath the rubble.

Spider-Man grinned underneath his mask as he spoke. "Looks like the wall fell on Humpty and Dumpty this time."

Alex smiled as he held his hand out, and his sword appeared in his grip. "And all the king's horses and all the king's men won't be able to put these two bozos back together again."

Their victory celebration was cut short as they saw Wolverine was up to his neck in sand, and Sandman's hand grew to giant size, ready to squash him, had Spider-Man not shot a long line of webbing at the top of a building then used it to swing towards Sandman and kick him back.

Sandman lost concentration on the sand holding Wolverine down and he managed to break free.

"This is why I don't like going to the beach," he muttered.

"Too bad," Spider-Man groaned. "I'd love to bury YOU in the sand."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sandman getting up and advancing toward them.

How can we beat this guy? Alex thought to himself. Every time we hit him, he pulls himself back together.

He looked behind Sandman and suddenly, an idea came.

"Hey Sandy! Bet you're not water-proof!"

He threw his sword, which spun like a boomer-rang through Sandman then hitting a water pipe behind him. The pressurized water shot at Sandman's back, and he screamed as he started to disintegrate. When he realized Sandman's weakness, Wolverine slashed his claws at one of the side caps of a nearby fire hydrant and it blasted water at Sandman's legs.

With all this water hitting him, he got smaller and smaller until all that was left was particles of sand which went down a storm drain with the water.

Alex walked up to Spider-man, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"That was real quick thinking, kiddo."

"Thanks. You were awesome, Spidey."

"Gee. Glad I'm wearing a mask, 'cause I'm blushing."

"Hard to tell since it's red."

"Oh."

They looked to see Wolverine was just staring at the puddle heading down the drain.

"Logan?" Alex spoke to him.

He just turned around and got on his motorcycle.

"Whatever."

After revving the engine, he shot off.

"Sheesh…" Alex moaned.

"That's just his way of saying 'thanks'," Spider-Man assured him.

* * *

They took the Blackbird back to headquarters. When Alex and Spider-Man took the elevator up, Alex suddenly had a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Alex!" Ariel shouted. "I was so scared! I saw all of it!"

Fury walked over to them.

"I had your friends watch the show. Just to show you're okay. You did good out there."

"Aye, ye did," Jack spoke. "But ye almost had me worried there."

"You worried about someone else?" Jim asked sarcastically. "Has the world come to an end."

Jack and Fury glared.

"It might," Fury replied. "Because we still have a long way to go. We need to find what Doom's working on that requires jewelry, and I have another assignment for you, Alex."

Alex and his friends looked at him with shock.

"I know you just got back but this came up. Stark's gonna take you and Daredevil to Hell's Kitchen."

**Please R/R if you want me to get started on the next chapter.**

**Hope you like what you're read so far.**


	4. Big Trouble In Hell's Kitchen

**Big Trouble in Hell's Kitchen.**

Doom and the other members of the Doom Society watched what happened to their men on a huge screen.

"Who is this boy?" the Kingpin snarled. "How could he manage to defeat our men?"

"He is no ordinary boy," a female voice came. They all looked to see Maleficent approach them.

"His name is Alex, and he's the Disney Warrior."

"You know him?" Osborn asked.

"It was by his own hands that many of my plans have been thwarted."

"You were defeated by a mere human boy?" Magneto asked with a hint of amusement.

"There's NOTHING mere about him!" She snapped. "He is quite capable and he should not be underestimated."

"It matters not," Doom said. "With our plan set in motion, not even this 'all-powerful Disney Warrior' can stop us."

Maleficent gave him an unconvinced look.

"That promise has been made before, Doctor Doom. I hope, for your sake, it will be kept."

* * *

Alex sat behind Stark as he drove a large van. Sitting next to him was a man Alex learned was Dr. Bruce Banner. Sitting across from Alex was a man who went by Daredevil. He was covered from head to toe in a dark red bodysuit. His eyes were covered by red lenses on his mask. He kept staring in Alex's direction, but he didn't say a thing or moved a muscle. It gave Alex the creeps every now and again.

"Daredevil knows Hell's Kitchen better than any of us," Banner said to Alex. "It's necessary to have him with us."

"I see," Alex replied. "So…what's going on in Hell's Kitchen?"

"Fury sent Elektra and Iceman to try and persuade…someone reluctant to our cause. We lost contact with them over an hour ago."

"So we're going to go and look for them?" Alex asked.

"Bingo, kid," Stark answered.

"Hmmmm," Alex suddenly heard Daredevil and looked in his direction and saw him actually gave a small smile.

"What?"

"We just passed some kid listening to Aerosmith. I just like that band."

Alex looked at Stark and Banner with a look of exasperated confusion, and all they did was shrug.

Alex decided to try to ignore Daredevil and looked to the back of the van, where there were all sorts of techno gear that was too high tech to describe.

"Don't get any ideas, kid," Stark said with a slight chuckle.

Alex just feigned an innocent grin. "I wasn't. Honest. I just think you have a lot of cool toys."

Stark just smirked. "You should see my favorite toy. Trust me. I have a feeling you'll get to see it soon."

After a while, Alex decided to break the silence by starting friendly conversation.

"So…Dr. Banner, what do you do for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Banner was about to speak but Stark interrupted.

"Bruce is one of our best men in the science department. Dr. Reed Richards is of course the best, but Bruce is right up there with him…"

"Save it, Tony!" Banner snapped. "We all know the real reason Fury invited me to this party."

"It had nothing to do with your temper tantrums."

Suddenly Alex saw Banner's eyes glow green and a growling sound was heard.

"I get this feeling he's about to have one right now, Tony," Daredevil spoke up. "And since we don't want it in this van, I suggest you shut up."

"Okay," Stark stammered. "You're right. Sorry. You can calm down, buddy."

Banner's eyes reverted back to blue as he breathed heavily. Stark chuckled weakly as he saw Alex's look of confusion.

"Like I said, you'll see it soon."

Eventually, Stark pulled the van over and said "We're here." He then gave Alex and Daredevil a couple of devices. "Call us with these if you need anything."

Alex nodded as Daredevil opened the side door and came out. Alex followed him.

The neighborhood was quite filthy. Trash was everywhere, graffiti on worn-out brick walls, broken windows, rusted fire escapes. It was like one of those cities where gang wars usually took place.

"Nice place," Alex said sarcastically.

"Thanks. I grew up here," Daredevil said to him, staring straight ahead of him, holding his staff out as though he was expecting an attack.

Alex looked at him incredulously. "Hard for me to visualize a kid in a place like this."

"Trust me when I say I can't either."

Alex continued to check out the place as he followed Daredevil.

"I think the alleyways in Agrabah were like this, only not as modern. It was crazy. My friends and I were trying to stop an evil sorcerer named Jafar, but Jack couldn't help himself and stole a bit and that got us running…"

Daredevil held a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. Be quiet."

"Why? You hear something?"

"No. I just want you to be quiet."

Alex looked at him offended and scoffed. "Sheesh."

As they reached a nearby corner, Daredevil suddenly held his hand up, indicating for Alex to stop.

"What? What now?"

"Hear that?"

Alex listened carefully. At first he couldn't hear anything, but then he picked up the sound of two male voices.

"What do you think?" Alex whispered. "Muggers?"

"I recognize them," Daredevil whispered. "And I know the smell of gun power mixed with burned flesh. That's Bushwacker."

It took a moment for Alex to realize that Daredevil's senses have to be advanced or something.

"Anything I should know about him?"

"Aside from the fact that he has regenerative healing factor and he has a cybernetic arm that reverts into a gun? Not much."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Well, as bad as he is, watch out for Kirigi. He's a deadly weaponsmaster and martial artist."

Alex nodded. "Got it. Let's take them."

He pulled out his sword, but Daredevil had his hand out again.

"Wait. Not yet. We should hear what they're doing here before we barge in."

Irritated, but compliant, Alex stood with his back against the wall next to Daredevil. But all he could hear was incoherent mumbling.

"What're they saying?"

"Bushwacker's saying that they should kill the prisoners, but Kirigi's saying that Doom wants them alive for interrogation and that he wants Elektra to be healthy when he kills her."

"Well, guess we know what happened to Iceman and Elektra."

"Seems like it. But I think there's more. How could those two have been able to take them out?"

Curiosity suddenly got the better of Alex and he moved closer to the edge of the corner to get a better look, but his leg suddenly hit a trash can and a half-empty beer bottle fell out, shattering as it impacted with the ground.

Daredevil pulled him back and once again held a finger to his lips. Everything was suddenly quiet. The only thing Alex could hear was his own heartbeat.

"They know we're here," Daredevil whispered.

"Well that settles it, then."

Alex shot off and sure enough he saw two men. One was an Asian man with long black hair and wore a white long coat, and Alex noticed two katanas underneath. The other man was so scarred, Alex got the impression he slept with swords.

"You handle him, Bushwacker," the Asian man yelled. "I'll get the prisoners to base."

"You got it, Kirigi," Bushwacker laughed as his arm suddenly became a rifle.

Just as Kirigi ran off, Alex shot towards a nearby wall just as Bushwacker fired his arm-gun like a Tommy gun. The villain snickered as he advanced toward the Disney Warrior.

"You're gonna be toast, kid. Literally."

Alex was too terrified to notice the gem on his sword began to glow, which indicated that it was about to do something. Bushwacker's arm-gun suddenly shot out a wave of fire and Alex, out of pure instinct, held his sword up, and the blade amazingly absorbed the flames.

Bushwacker was surprised by what happened to notice a grappling hook attached to the ladder of a fire escape over his head. Alex looked behind Bushwacker to see Daredevil holding his staff up, which was connected to the grapnel via a cable. The hero in the red suit pulled his staff back and it caused the ladder to fall and hit Bushwacker over the head, knocking him out.

"Nice job there," Alex complimented Daredevil, but the latter's expression didn't change in the least.

"Did you see which way Kirigi went?" he demanded

"Yeah. Follow me."

Alex ran in the direction he saw Kirigi run and Daredevil followed. Fortunately for them, it led them out in the open. But they stopped in their tracks when they noticed over a dozen gigantic robots between them and Kirgi, who was rushing towards a van.

"Tell me those big robots are friends of yours," Alex gulped.

Daredevil just took out his communicator and turned it on.

"Tony, we've got Sentinels."

Stark's voice was heard from the device. "Give me a few minutes."

One of them lifted its hand and the circle in its palm began to glow. Alex had a bad feeling.

"I think we're gonna need a few seconds," he said.

A blast of energy shot from its palm. Alex and Daredevil quickly jumped out of the way. Alex looked to see a smoldering crater where he was standing earlier. He looked up to see another sentinel about to do the same thing, when its head suddenly exploded and it fell backwards.

Alex tried to figure out what just happened when he saw a man in gold and red armor fly over and smashed through a sentinel's chest, and it crumpled.

The gold and red armored man hovered over Alex and his helmet lifted showing the smiling face of…

"Mr. Stark?" Alex asked in amazement.

"Just call me Iron Man."

The ground suddenly exploded and a gigantic robot emerged. It was similar to Iron Man, only bigger, bulky, and gray.

"What can _I _call you?" it asked Iron Man in a deep metallic voice. "Dead meat or scrap metal?"

"Iron Monger," Iron Man sneered as his helmet covered his face.

"Sorry. That's my name. You can't have it."

Iron Monger swatted at Iron Man. But as he recovered, he shot powerful energy beams from his palms, similar to the sentinels, and they pushed Iron Monger back.

"I hate to be a downer," Daredevil called out, "but Kirigi's about to make his get-away and we still have a few more sentinels before us."

Iron Monger growled loudly as he got up.

"Not to mention your big friend still wants to play," Alex pointed out.

"I'll handle him," Iron Man said. "You go stop Kirigi."

With that, he shot off and the two Irons fought one another.

"What about the sentinels?" Alex shouted as another one was about to fire when…

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!"**

To Alex's much surprise, an enormous, muscular, green man crushed the sentinel.

"Whoa! Please tell me he's on our side," Alex gulped as he stared at the sight before him in awe.

The green man suddenly grabbed two of the sentinels and shouted "HULK CRUSH WEAK ROBOTS!" before smashing them together.

"Let's go!" Daredevil shouted. "He'll deal with them."

"Uh…sure," Alex said weakly.

With that they headed towards the van, which quickly drove off.

"We have to go after him!" Daredevil shouted.

"How?"

As if on cue, a black van pulled up to them. The slide door slid open to reveal a man in a black long coat covering black pants and a black shirt with a skull printed on it. His face was perhaps the most unpleasant Alex ever met.

He spoke in a raspy voice. "Hop in."

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Keep reviewing and I'd still love to hear any more ideas for future chapters if you have any.**


	5. Paths Cross

**Paths Cross**

"And you are?" Alex asked the man driving towards Kirigi.

"This is Frank Castle," Daredevil said, as the man just remained silent with his stone-cold expression. "Or perhaps he would prefer his nickname. Would you like that, Punisher?"

"Shut up or I'm dropping you off right here!" Punisher snapped.

Soon enough, Punisher's van was side-by-side with Kirigi's.

"Now what?" Alex asked.

Punisher answered that by giving the steering wheel a sharp turn on the right, and Alex and Daredevil had to brace themselves as the van hit Kirigi's. The sword master apparently wasn't happy about it, and he swerved his van to the side and hit Punisher's. Punisher then slammed his van against Kirgi's, Kirigi's against Punisher's, and the two vans kept hitting each other.

"Hey," Alex groaned as he clutched his stomach. "I think now would be a bad time to say…I get REALLY carsick."

"Well don't puke on my gear, kid," Punisher snapped as he took out a pistol. Then his tone was more casual as he aimed at Kirigi. "And don't worry, this is about to end."

And with that, he fired, but Kirigi must've had lightning reflexes as he pulled his head back and the bullet missed him. Then the villain grinned as he threw a shuriken at them. It missed Punisher, but shattered the window next to him. It was obviously enough to tick off the Punisher.

"Alright!" he yelled as he took out a grenade. "That does it!"

But before he could throw it, Daredevil grabbed his hand. "No! Some of our own are in that van."

The Punisher growled, but he put the grenade down. "Fine. But you owe me a window. So, do you have any plans?"

Alex thought hard, then…

"Just one."

He soon pulled the side door open, to Daredevil and the Punisher's shock.

"HEY! YOU CRAZY, KID?!" Punisher shouted.

Alex gave his confident grin. "And proud of it!"

And with that last statement, he took out the Disney Blade and jumped towards the van, shoving the blade onto the roof and holding onto the handle for dear life, with the speeding road beneath him.

Inside the Punisher's van, Daredevil looked at the vigilante with a look of assurance.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing.""Yeah," Punisher grumbled. "Gettin' himself killed."

Alex tried to use his sword as a tool for lifting himself over the roof, but slipped and barely caught himself. It was then he saw the grinning face of Kirigi in the reflection of the side-view mirror and realized he was getting closer to the Punisher's van.

"Oh not good."Not wanting to be as flat as a pancake, Alex shot up, and this time was successful at getting ontop of the van. Just as he unlatched his sword from the roof, Kirigi leapt from the side window and landed gracefully on the roof of the vehicle, which was still moving.

"You're either very brave," Kirigi spoke as he took out a katana, "very reckless," he took out another, "or very foolish."Alex got into a fighting stance. "I'm all of the above. Except that last one."

And with that, the two begun to clash swords. Alex pretty much blocked, as it would be hard to strike with two blades defending his opponent. But eventually, Kirigi made the mistake of leaving himself vulnerable for Alex to strike, and the Disney Warrior took that advantage, only to get Kirigi's blades in a V-shaped form catching his sword and both swordsmen had their swords above their heads and they looked face-to-face at each other.

"You're good, boy," Kirigi sneered. "But I am a master swordsman. How can you even dream of outclassing me?"

"I'll have you know I've taken on Huns with your skill," Alex replied with his smirk.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

And with that, Alex received a punch in the stomach and was pushed back. As his luck was worse, the Disney Blade was thrown over the side of the van and he was holding on to the back looking at the swords master pointing one of his katanas at him.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah. Who's driving this thing?"

Kirigi's eyes widen in realization. He turned to see that the van had swerved onto the sidewalk and was in collision course with a fire hydrant. Before he could react, the van slammed into it, stopping it and throwing the villain forward, slamming his head to a lamp post and knocking him out.

"Ouch!" Alex winced. "He'll feel that in the morning."

Just as he lowered himself from the van, the Punisher's van pulled up and Daredevil and Punisher stepped out.

"You alright, Alex?" Daredevil asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied weakly. "Can't say the same for Kirigi though."

"You hit him real hard. Oh by the way," he handed Alex the handle of his sword, as the blade vanished whenever someone other than Alex held it. "You dropped something."

As Alex took it, the blade reappeared. But he looked at Daredevil strangely.

"You don't seem surprised that the blade vanished and suddenly reappeared.

"To be honest, I didn't really notice."

Before Alex could ask anything, the Punisher shot the lock on the back of the van and opened it to reveal a woman in a red bodysuit and a blonde man wearing a blue jumpsuit with an X printed on the chest. Both had their wrists bound behind their backs. Daredevil turned a knob on his staff and a blade appeared on the edge, which he used to cut Elektra's bonds.

"You sure took your time getting here," Elektra said to him as she smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Ran into a bit of traffic."

Alex used his sword to cut Iceman's bonds.

"Thanks. Who are you," Iceman asked.

"This is Alex," Daredevil introduced. "He just saved your lives."

Iceman looked at Alex incredulously. "You're Alex? The one Fury mentioned? But…you're just a kid."

Alex looked at him with a fake shock. "No I'm not. I'm just vertically challenged."

Everyone just laughed, except for the Punisher who was heading back to his van.

"Wait!" Daredevil called out to him. "Frank, we were wondering if you had…""Look, Matt," the Punisher sneered, "let me see if I can't make this clear. I told Fury, I told the bald guy, I told Cyclops, I told Richards, I told Stark, I told the Webhead, I just told your two friends before they got captured, and now I'm telling you. I'm not interested in joining your friendly little game of war."

And with that, he jumped into his van and started the engine. Daredevil continued to persuade him to join.

"Frank. We may disagree with each other's methods, but we all have the same goal as you do."

The Punisher refused to look at him. But Daredevil continued.

"Why can't you agree to our cause then?"

This time, the Punisher did look at the Daredevil.

"'Cause I aint one of you freaks."

And with that last statement, Daredevil pulled away from the van as it drove off.

"Jeez," Alex groaned as he watched the van leave. "What's his problem?"

Daredevil remained silent, as though he was deciding what to say.

Finally, he said, "That's not for me to tell you, Alex. That's his business."

Alex sighed, irritated that he wouldn't get to know, but he nodded in understanding. Daredevil looked in the direction of Elektra and Iceman.

"We're going to see how Iron Man and Hulk are doing, and help if we can."

He then looked back at Alex. "I want you to stay and make sure Kirigi doesn't wake up and decide to get away."

"Figures," Alex scoffed. "Leave the kid with the trash…"

"I thought you said you weren't a kid," Iceman said mockingly. Alex just glared at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Alex," Daredevil told him. "We need to make sure he doesn't escape. Otherwise, he won't be able to answer any questions we have for him."

Alex just sighs. "Hm. I guess so."

"Alright then," Daredevil turned to his peers. "Let's move out!'

He shot off. Elektra followed, taking out a pair of sais. Iceman's skin suddenly became all ice and he suddenly created a vertical pillar of ice, which he slid on as it expanded.

Alex just watched as they took off, then went to check on Kirigi, who was still out. He then decided to drag the unconscious man into the back of the van. Just as soon as he completed this task, a loud THUD! was heard from the roof of the van, and just as he got out to see what it was, something, or rather someone leapt in front of him and land gracefully on all fours. Whoever this was, wore a black jumpsuit and white furry gloves and boots and long white hair hid the face. Soon the newcomer's head lifted to reveal a woman in a black mask covering her eyes.

"Meow," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. But I hope you like it.**


	6. Black Cat

**(To Shiva the Sarcastic: replying to your review, if you only knew.)**

**The Black Cat**

"Who are you?" Alex asked, but all she did was leap towards him and kicked him in the chest. Next thing Alex knew was he was lying flat on his back and this woman pinned him down with her boot on his chest.

"Just a stray…Black Cat."

For once, Alex couldn't come up with anything to say. Even though she was obviously one of Doom's people, you couldn't deny…she was quite good looking…

_Get a hold of yourself, Alex! _he thought to himself. _You're in love with Ariel, remember?_

"What's the matter?" Black Cat asked with a flirtatious tone in her voice. "CAT got your tongue?"

"Oh that was clever," Alex said sarcastically.

That remark made her press her foot harder into his chest, making him groan in pain and unable to breathe.

Her wicked grin grew wider as she looked at him. "You look so cute when you're helpless."

She suddenly looked in a different direction and saw the other heroes coming. So she quickly pulled her foot away and Alex was gasping for air. "Love to stay and chat but, I have to take my leave before unwanted company shows up. See you later, cutie."

She shut the doors to the van and climbed into the driver's seat. After starting the car, she looked back at Alex, who was too busy catching his breath to stop her, and she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before driving off.

"What happened Alex?" Iron Man asked as he landed next to him.

"Other than a black cat crossing my path?" Alex replied. "Not too much."

* * *

"This is exactly what we need," Doom exclaimed as he observed the blue gem. Then looked back at Black Cat. "And what, my dear, may I ask is your price?"

"I just want in on this little group you're forming. I want to be on the winning side."

Black Cat could almost imagine him smiling under his mask.

"My, how flattering. Well, you did treat the Disney Warrior to quite a show. Perhaps I could use one of your abilities. You're in."

She grinned and bowed before exiting. Maleficent scowled at Doom.

"I don't think she can be trusted."

"I could say the same for you, Maleficent," Doom replied as he entered a nearby laboratory, which six pillars formed a circle in the middle. Doom placed the gem on top of the nearest one.

"Once I have the rest of the gems, the device will be so powerful, our enemies won't stand a chance."

He laughed maniacally as he left the laboratory. Maleficent smirked as she removed a vial of black liquid from her sleeve.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed, doctor. There are worse ways to destroy your enemy."

* * *

"I don't get it," Spider-Man said after Alex sat in the galley and told everyone what happened. "Black Cat's a friend of mine. Why would she…""Maybe our witch friend needed a new cat," Stark replied sarcastically.

"Typical," Logan scowled as he held a beer bottle. "Why are the cute ones the most insane?"

Alex sighed. "Stay a few days where I come from…THEN you can talk about insane."

Fury spoke up. "Whatever the reason Black Cat's with Doom, she's one of them. So don't hold back any punches."

Before Fury exited, Alex could've sworn he caught a glint in his eye. He just sat there in confusion.

"Hey, kid," Logan spoke up. "You okay?"

Alex suddenly snapped out of confusion and looked back at him and nodded. He probably just imagined it.

"I'm gonna see how my friends are," Alex said as he got up.

"So…who's betting on the Knicks tonight?" Spider-Man asked Stark and Logan after they watched the Disney Warrior leave.

* * *

Alex searched the hallway until he found Ariel laughing and conversing with someone, only…there wasn't anyone there.

"And then Mulan and I, we…" she finally noticed Alex standing there looking dumbfounded. She smiled and went over to him and kissed him, causing him to have one of his goofy grins until he snapped back to reality.

"Sooooooooooo…who are you talking to?"

Ariel's blue eyes suddenly widen in realization as she looked in the direction she came from. "Sue, you're still invisible."

Suddenly a blonde woman in a blue jumpsuit with the number 4 printed on the chest appeared out of thin air and laughed at Alex's startled expression.

"Sorry," she said between laughs. "Couldn't resist. So you're Alex right? Sue Storms-Richards. But everyone calls me the Invisible Woman."

"You don't say," Alex replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'd love to get to know you as much as I got to know Ariel, but I have to make sure Johnny doesn't do anything stupid. See you later."

She suddenly vanished again.

"But will **I **see **you**?" Alex asked. "I don't think I'll be able to get a shower with her around."

"Don't worry," Ariel said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "She won't sneak in your room."

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

From the direction of the yelling, Alex saw Stitch running from the galley in Alex and Ariel's direction, carrying a large slack of ribs.

"Stitch?" they both asked in a surprised tone.

"Hi Alex!" Stitch shouted as he ran past them. "Bye Alex!"

Then they heard a familiar panting and saw Iago fly past from the same direction, carrying a bowl of fruit.

"Can't talk! PSYCHO BACK THERE!"

Then they heard growling and saw Logan with his claws extended chase after them.

Alex just narrowed his eyes as they continued down the hall, towards the training room.

"What else can happen?"

"HIIIIIIIIIII YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Something suddenly blew through the door and shot at incredible speed past Alex and Ariel, who narrowly dodged it until it hit the wall. To Alex and Ariel's surprise, it was Jack.

"…not…sure…I…deserved…that…" he said weakly.

"THAT'S WHAT'YA GET FOR GRABBIN' ME IN THE BUM YA PERV!" a feminine voice with a southern belle accent shouted. Alex looked to see Rogue glare at the beaten down pirate.

"TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL HIT YOU THAT HARD IN WHAT MAKES YA A MAN!"

Alex cringed. "Maybe THAT'LL get through to him."

Ariel looked in shock at Jack but then grinned evilly at Rogue. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. I gotta learn how to do that."

* * *

**AN: Like it?**

**Say the word and I'll give you more.**


	7. Heroes Chat 1

**HEROES CHAT PART 1**

The dormitories were for two persons each. Alex got bunked with Jim as well as Stitch and Iago since they were small enough to share a room with them. Ariel got Eilonwy for a roommate and Jack was assigned with a man called Gambit.

Jim and Alex woke up and headed to the galley. Stitch was perched on Alex's shoulder and Jim's shoulder supported Iago, who was boring them with his babbling.

"So I took one raincloud! ONE stinkin' raincloud! And she overreacts. Literally shoots lightning bolts at me! Over ONE stinkin' raincloud!"

"Maybe it was not the cloud she was upset about," Jim retorted, aggravated that Iago was on HIS shoulder. "Maybe she was ticked because you stole when she trusted you."

"Ah what do you know? What do you think, Al?"

Alex wasn't paying attention. Ever since his run-in with Black Cat, he was unable to get her off his mind.

"HEY! YOU AWAKE IN THERE!" Iago shouted.

"Huh?" Alex asked as he snapped awake. "Sorry."

"You've been out of it a lot, man," Jim told him.

"Really?" he asked in confusion. "Didn't notice."

Just as they turned on the next corner, they saw Jack speaking with Gambit.

"So there I was, stranded on a deserted island. And I waited out on the open until all manner of sea creatures came into my presence…"

"You're not telling him the sea turtle story, are you?" Jim groaned.

"Boy you're such a big liar," Alex groaned as well as they entered the cafeteria.

What they saw would've made Jim's lower jaw hit the ground if it were possible.

"And that's how I defeated Galactus. Single-handedly!" a blonde young man was telling Eilonwy.

"Ooh. How interesting," she said. Obviously she didn't believe him, but was still trying to be polite.

"I take it back," Alex said to Jack. "HE'S a big liar."

"What's with you, mate?" Jack asked as he noticed Jim gawking.

Alex looked at Jim in realization. He knew very well that Jim and Eilonwy were so close they were practically in love with each other. Obviously seeing that guy show off for her was more than he could take.

"I'm…I'm not hungry," Jim muttered as he walked out.

And with that, he just walked off sulking.

"That was odd," Jack stated with a confused look on his face.

Alex and Stitch looked at Jack at irritation. Jack was the only member of the group who was oblivious to Jim and Eilonwy's feelings for one another.

"You still don't get it," Alex groaned as he walked inside.

"So," the blonde man said to Eilonwy, "wanna hear about how I took on Annihilus?"

"I have a better idea, Johnny," a gravelly voice with a Brooklyn accent spoke as a hand made of orange rock grasped the blonde man's shoulder. Alex looked to see the man made of rock he saw in the training room behind the man, who he assumed was Johnny.

The rock man continued, "How 'bout you shut your lyin' trap before I pummel ya?"

"How long have you been there, Ben?" Johnny asked surprised and irritated as Eilonwy giggled.

"Somewhere where the Silver Surfer was mentioned," the rock man replied with amusement in his gravelly voice. "Shame on ya, Johnny. She's gotta be half your age. Wait till Sue hears about this."

Johnny angrily jumped out of his seat and turned to face the rock man. "Wanna piece of me, gravel man?! Bet the whole place would like to see how The Human Torch whoops The Thing's stony a…"

He was interrupted by an amazingly long arm that shot between him and the Thing. Alex looked to see it came from an older man who wore a blue body suit similar to what Sue was wearing. He looked at Johnny and the Thing with a stern expression.

"I don't care if you two are going to fight, but take it in the training facility."

Johnny and the Thing glared at him for a moment as the man's arm suddenly became smaller. It took Alex a moment to realize this man was somehow elastic. But they obviously considered his words and left the cafeteria just as Spider-Man was entering and looking at them as they passed.

"I'm guessing I missed another wonderful dispute between the Human Torch and the Thing."

As Spider-Man sat down at the nearest seat, Iago was doing his usual lurking.

"Cha ching! Buffet table at nine o'clock."

As he flew over, Stark had laid down a tray with a plate of pancakes and some fruits, and a carton of milk.

"Hey, Spidey! I filled your breakfast tray!"

"Thanks, Tony! I'll take it from here!"

And with that, Spider-Man shot a string of web from his wrist, past Iago (who paid no attention to it) and latched to the tray. As Spider-Man pulled his wrist back, the tray shot in his direction and flew towards him, hitting Iago and taking him with it.

Spider-Man caught his breakfast perfectly and pried the dazed parrot from it.

"Ugh. Keep the bird," he said as he laid Iago down in front of a snickering Stitch.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball," Iago moaned.

After laughing at the scene, Alex took a seat between Jack and Spider-Man. Eilonwy soon joined them as Stark took a seat next to her and unfolded a newspaper. Before he could take a bite of his scrambled eggs, he made a disgusted face.

"What's up, Tony?" Spider-Man asked. "The usual spiderbashing?"

"Not just you, Spidey," Stark told him as he handed him the paper. "That fight you, Wolverine, and the kid had yesterday? A reporter for the Bugle happened to be there."

"Oh no," Spider-Man groaned as he took the paper, which Alex saw was entitled "The Daily Bugle". His eyes widen as he saw a picture of him fighting Scorpion while Spider-Man fought Avalanche. That picture was under the headlines…

"'Spider-Man's New SIDEKICK'!" Alex almost screamed as he read it. Then he continued reading. He could hardly believe what was written. It talked about their fight, but it mentioned that they were most likely actually fighting the villains over the jewels, or probably staged to make them look like heroes. It spoke that Spider-Man was aided by a teenage kid wielding a sword like some kind of master swordsman. Wolverine wasn't even mentioned once.

"Who wrote this?" Alex asked with exasperation.

Spider-Man turned to the back page and handed it to Alex. At the bottom corner was a picture of a man with a small, narrow, toothbrush mustache, a flattop haircut, and a cigar between his teeth.

"Who's that? Hitler's second cousin three times removed?"

"That's what I thought," Spider-Man replied as he lifted his mask up to his nose and had his breakfast.

Alex took one more look at the garbage he just read before he got to his breakfast.

"I take it that guy tries to ruin your public image a lot," Alex said to Spider-Man.

"A lot? He makes it his life."

"If you don't mind my asking," Jack spoke up, "how do you do all the…" Jack held out his hand palm up and pressed his middle fingers to his palm the way Spider-Man did when he shot webs.

"Oh that? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to share that."

He pulled off a glove to reveal a metal gauntlet that was connected to a trigger in his palm. Alex looked at it in awe.

"My own invention. I store pressurized web fluid contained in small cartridges into these webshooters. The trigger at the palm activates only when I pressed with my two middle fingers, that way I won't accidentally shoot any web when I make a fist. And by adjusting the nozzle, I can change the variety of the web."

"Variety?" Alex asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

He held his wrist as he shot a thin line of webbing, then a net, then a web blob which barely missed Iago.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YA AIM THAT STUFF!"

"Sorry."

"And you invented those?" Alex asked with amazement in his voice. "Do those allow you to walk on walls too?"

"Sorry, kid," Spider-Man said as he put his glove back on. "That's another story to be told another time."

Alex pouted but then shrugged as he went back to his breakfast. His eyes then looked to the man who was able to stretch his arm earlier working on a Sudoku puzzle. He then noticed Alex looking at him.

"Oh right," he said. "Reed Richards, young Alex. But feel free to call me Mr. Fantastic."

His arm stretched over to Alex and he held his hand out to Alex, who just stared wide eye for a moment before his hand met with it.

"That's interesting," Jack mumbled as he also looked at it with wide eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking," Alex spoke as the man retracted his arm back, "how…?"

"Oh I don't mind at all. You see Sue, Johnny, Ben, and I were astronauts and we were sent to study this cosmic cloud up in space. But it turned out to be stronger than we thought, it penetrated our defenses and we were exposed to its radiation. When we came back to earth, we realized how much the radiation affected us."

"Oh!" Alex spoke as he realized something. "So that's how Sue can make herself invisible?"

"Exactly," Mr. Fantastic replied.

"And that's why that one fellow's so…rocky?" Jack asked.

Mr. Fantastic's reply was grave this time. "Unfortunately."

"Wow," Alex said in awe. "So…what can Johnny do?"

To their surprise, Eilonwy spoke. "He has the power to create and manipulate fire. He told me so. That's why he's called the Human Torch."

There was a moment of silence as everyone continued their breakfast. Then Jack spoke up.

"I couldn't help but notice that green beastie yesterday. Where'd he come from?"

Stark made a grave face as he took his time before answering Jack's question. "Just the usual story of a scientist who becomes victim to an experiment gone horribly wrong. Now whenever he gets to a height of anger, well you've seen the result."

Iago then spoke up. "Oh, I see! Kinda like the time when Alex…MMPH!"

Stitch quickly shoved an orange in Iago's beak to shut him up. Fortunately, no one noticed. Nor did they notice Alex, Jack, and Eilonwy sharing a nervous glance.

Not so long ago, Alex was seeking powerful items called "The Dragon Stones". They were so powerful, Alex was overwhelmed by their power and almost did something he regretted since then.

The door suddenly slid open as Colonel Fury walked in.

"Sorry to cut breakfast short, guys, but we've got some problems. Reed, I need you to get the rest of the Fantastic Four. Mole Man's tunneling in Queens."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Fantastic got up and headed out. Fury looked over at Alex.

"Kid, I need you to come with me."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I was having computer problems with a side of writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed none the less.**

**Next chap: Guess who Alex teams up with this time.**


End file.
